User talk:ToriamosIoik
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mass effect DA RP page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 01:10, September 23, 2010 Edits So is there any reason you moved a page then deleted content from it, then proceeded to vandalize a template by removing all content from it. I have now deleted both pages as they now classify as spam articles, but I would like an explanation for this. Lancer1289 01:32, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I was trying to move it to the correct place but the layout is incredibly confusing on here and even reading the how to edit article was no help. Then someone was editing at the same time I was and I just tried to remove the whole thing but apparently you can't do that either. There are no clear creations for specific area's just one for the main area. A how to article is needed with all the correct information in it or a better layout for creating articles. :While that maybe does need some clearing up, if you weren't sure about something and where it should go, then you could have asked one of the admins, either myself or SpartHawg948. Lancer1289 01:45, September 23, 2010 (UTC) That is an impossible task if I cannot find you and really I shouldn't have to ask questions of someone I can't find. You need an in depth how to article or a little more patience when someone is trying to sort out their article. You jumped down my throat whilst I was looking for the correct category thing. :Impossible task to find the admins? Well the admins are listed on our Community Guidelines which is linked both on the main page and in the sidebar menu. So why shouldn't you have to ask the admins questions because that is what we are here for? I also fail to see how I jumped down your throat or require more patience as all I did was ask for an explanation about what you did and why you removed all the content from a Maintenance Template. Mass removal of valid information is considered vandalism and I was informing you of that. So I fail to see how I jumped down your throat. Lancer1289 02:05, September 23, 2010 (UTC) It's called a sense of humour. Try reading again with your comedy hat on. As for a template vandalism I have no idea what you are talking about. The only thing I deleted was what was on the article I had created whilst someone was editing it at the same time as me. If I somehow deleted something else then I apologize but I have no idea how that happened. I finally discovered your Community guidelines by looking around, it is not as clearly placed as you believe it is and admins are not labelled I had to scan several times with the intention of finding you to pull you out of the huge chunk of frivolous text. Most human beings do not have the attention span to look for something they do not realize they need and then have to overcome a wall of text. I mean seriously, the average RAGE time for someone surfing the net is 5 seconds to load a web page according to very bored scientists apparently with nothing better to study. And yes you did jump down my throat. Your tone from the beginning was condescending and bordering rude. People make mistakes, I am sure you have made many in your life time, but that doesn't give you the right to stick your hands on your hips and wag a finger at them. I am not a naughty school girl, at least not for you I am not. Removal of content from a template I must point out that there still has not been any explanation given as to why you removed all content from one of the templates. I did see you deny knowledge of it, so to be on the safe side, you can see the edit in question, in all its "glory", here. Note that this is clearly your username, and that the edit clearly removed all content from the template. Please provide an explanation for this as soon as possible, becuase I must say that to me, it certainly does appear to be a deliberate act of vandalism. If this is not the case, and it was a mistake, you are now nevertheless aware of it, and I hope that you will proceed with more caution in the future, but an explanation is still called for. SpartHawg948 06:17, September 23, 2010 (UTC)